Navir's misadventure of Minecraft
by ThatsAlotOfHighelfs
Summary: Everything in this world was perfect. the system was perfect the way lives played out was perfect. it was a balanced world. Until a man came falling from the sky, screaming out as he fell. then the world got a kick into a new direction
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hey guys this is my first story please tell me how I did on my first chapter here. I plan on making more chapters when I get around to it, and if I get positive feedback.**

* * *

It started out as a peaceful day, pigs oinking away and sheep eating grass and the wind blowing through the trees' branches. though the animals weren't 'normal' they were blocky as was everything else in this world Even the tree! the dirt and grass! the sand and clouds! All. blocks. though this world may seem quaint and peaceful with animals running around with no real danger is sight. What lurks in the darkness though. Will prove that there is more to this world then at first glance. In the caves and mines reaching deep into the depths of this planet, lay horrible creatures. These aren't the peaceful soon-to-be food on the surface Oh no! these are dangerous creatures though blocky in nature much like the animals, they have a murderous mindset and unique powers. Not just here but in other worlds as well. These worlds have their own monsters the worlds, I should get into this seeing as this is where the story will be. Are the same yet opposite. Both hold life and have people living in it. but two are polar opposites of each other. One is a burning hell hole. While the other is a more heavenly land in the sky full of flying creatures and odd dungeons and monsters. Though the third one, Is more of a mix of both. It is as beautiful as the Aether, which is the name of the world in the sky. And as dangerous as the nether. which is the name of the hell hole world below the bedrock. This world, this 'Overworld' as it is called holds the dangerous monsters these cube animals and people come to fear. Though during the day most of these monsters can't survive and burn quickly. leaving behind the remains. The monsters, or 'Mobs' as the Cube human villagers call them. are interesting to say the least. One of these monsters is a blocky skeleton. who is smart enough to hide in the shade or in the rivers to avoid burning and to use a bow and arrow as well. The Zombies however are more mindless and burn in the day when it comes. The Creeper is feared among another mob as it does not burn in the day or make a sound when attacking. the only sound people hear from them are a faint hissing before it explodes. killing both of them, mob and animal in the process. The Spider is rather peaceful during the day but when night comes or when someone attacks it during the day. they become swift and fearful hunters. The final Mob among the overworld. is a dangerous one known as the Enderman, these creatures are peacful unless provoked. which happens offten as they try to get villagers to look them in the eye, which is a main catalyst for setting them off. They come from a world known as the end, though it is not of much importance except that it holds the Enderdragon which will come into play later. There are also Cube villagers which are the main prey of the Mobs, though since the intervention of the Iron Golems. they have been safe for a bit. there are also Snow Golems that tend to follow Cube humans. until they get to a spot they can't go as in a dry and desserty place. But now you know of the different creatures which tend to act up the most. Let's move on with the story 'eh!?

It was an average minecraft day.. Minecraft is the name of this dimension. though it holds worlds they all lay within Minecraft or Minecraftia. *Ahem* It was an average Minecraft day. as the sun was rising high into the sky the animals all grazed on the grass and moo'd and oinked or baa'd to their heart's content. Everything seemed to be going at it's usual pace relaxing until nightfall then hiding for your life. as the norm is. It was all rather boring to some. Until today that is. As the animals ate their grass and the villagers traded with each other. They paid no mind to a shadow in the sky, that is until they heard what sounded like faint yelling! They then looked up, animals and villagers alike, to see the shadowy figure get bigger and bigger untill it started to look like something. it turned out to be a man, obviously scared because of the way he was flipping his arms around as he fell... fell? He wasn't getting bigger he was falling! The villagers realized this all too late before the man came closer to the quickly approaching ground. well, HE was getting closer. the ground gave no fucks. He in the midst of his yelling 'got a grip' as they say and bunched closer to try and not go *splat* on the ground but rather into a large roll. He ducked in closer and when the ground rose to meet him. he was ready and ended up rolling across the plains away from the village. the momentum from the fall and the rolling started to die down. But instead came to an abrupt halt when he slammed into a tree. **"AHH! That Fucking hurt!"** was heard CLEARLY by the village. as the man shouted and stood brushing him self off. as he grumbled something about insulting about trees The man, was a giant! he stood 7'9" with pale skin and brown hair and eyes. His robes were a black that were trimmed with bright gold colors. the same detail with his undershirt, which was hidden by his robes, and his pants. he had a total of three sacks with him. two of them were satchels one was marked with a large, red, 'P' while the other had a Large, Blue 'I'. he had the satchels on either side of him. his, Red Letter 'P' pack was on his right while the blue 'I' pack was on his left. He had a large sack on his back though no one really paid it much mind. everyone had a pack to carry stuff and this was his.

The mans name was Navir Rondook. and he was in for the best ride of his life, which is a pretty long time.

(Navir's P.O.V)

"Ahh! Fuck that hurt!" I shouted as I stood up from the ground. dusting my self off while leaning on the tree for support while I adjusted to my new height. I looked around to see that the tree's bark was made of blocks "what the..." I started as I looked around to see more blocks around me! the grass and sky and clouds! even the animals that came to investigate were blocks! "..Fuuuucckkk?" I finished as I stared at a chicken confused. The Chicken cocked his head to the side as he looked to me while I just stared at it. Saying a long and continuous 'Fuck' "The fuck?" I said coming back to my senses. "is this Minecraft? loos like it! is it? Only one way to find out!" I said as I crouched drastically to reach the bottom of a tree. which I quickly set my fists ablaze onto it. punching it like it was a serial murderer! The punches didn't hurt! it was like hitting a wall but no pain came from the wall! after a few seconds the bottom of the tree shook then shrunk down to a small oak woof block. floating and spinning in front of me "OH SHIT! IT IS MINECRAFT" I shouted as I snatched up the wood I gave my self a little dance, while the animals stared at me like some fucking mad man who just celebrated punching a tree. I didn't care! I was in minecraft! I can't die and I can build and live a amazing life! the villagers came rushing over to see me. no doubt because I fell from the fucking sky! though when they saw me doing a jig they just stopped and stared "What are you? OH you are villagers! Kick ass!" I shouted earning a few laughs from the villagers. while the others stared dumbfounded. "Well it is a pleasure to meet you I am..." I paused. I can't use my real name, this is minecraft. You've played RP servers before! Use your RP name! "I uhhh... I am Navir Rondook." I said with a smile. I looked to my self and saw that I was indeed wearing my RP skin. even more so that I am EXACTLY like my character. the two satchels are there! I opened the Potion pack which is the Large Red 'P' one and saw that it already had potions! Healing and strength! regen and swiftness! they were all there, I checked my ingredients satchel and they were there too! I looked up to the villagers to see them smile at me and talk amongst them selves. "You are weird, You do not have blocks but yet you are not any of the mobs that we know of." said one in a pinkish or purplish outfit. 'Other mobs? there were people like me?' I thought as I examined my self. I wasn't blocky but yet how I always pictured Navir to be! "What.. What other mobs?" I asked nervous. wishing that what I just asked doesn't end up biting me in the ass later! "Here, come. I'll show you." the villager said as he led me past the group of villagers to the town, they of course followed us since it IS their home.

I was led into town, and was met with different reactions. the ones in white and pink narrowed their eyes as if I was a horrible monster. while the ones in the other outfits, brown and black. Just stared in wonder at me I couldn't blame them, I wasn't blocky after all, and thank god I wasn't! I loved being me and not a jumble of blocks put together. The pink clothed villager led me into his house which was more or less. a church. "nice place you got, reminds me of home." The villager looked at me with a puzzled look

"really, it does?"

"Nah, I'm just kidding."

I laughed to my self, the villager look a bit annoyed but led me up a ladder which I easily took hold of and was on the second floor with him, he took out a dusty book which he handed to me. It read "The scale of mobs. from blocky to not" I read aloud raising a brow looking to the villager as he nodded egging me on to read it

"Oh goody I wonder if this is going be like a mob talker thingy." I mumbled to my self which earned a weird look from the villager, This man and his fucking look he gives me I swear!

I opened the book with a sigh and started to read it. unsure about what I might find but then again I wasn't expecting to fall from the sky and land in minecraft! so who knows what's in it!

_*The Scale of mobs. from blocky to not._

_The scale of mobs is set into three, or four different stages. the first is the average blocky mob that has no mind other then it's basic instinct._

_The second one gives them shape and partly the ability to speak and reason! though they still look like the mobs they are based off of._

_The third one is where things get interesting! The mobs from the second stage. on a rare chance, get to the third stage. this stage changes the mob into one that looks like the mythical humans! Some say this is because there are no real humans here so the world is trying to compensate for it. though they are still mobs as they still have their unique powers but they have more powers then before and have the mind of a human but also a Mob_

_The fourth one has only happened once to each of the mobs. a mob that has gone through the three stages has a VERY RARE chance at becoming a 'boss mob' as they say. this happens when the current 'Boss Mob' is dead and leaves room for another mob to 'evolve' into the boss mob and take control of that mob. The boss mobs are: The Wither, The Giant zombie, The Enderdragon, The Creeper king, The Skeleton King, and the 'daddy long legs' as it is called. these are the deadly mobs' bosses, though almost every mob or Cube person has a king but these are the ones of importance.*_

I closed the book after reading the first chapter. all I could do really, turns out that this is going to be far more then a simple minecraft game for me. I looked up to the villager and he tilted his head to me

"Well, I can see why I got weird looks." I said as I stood handing him the book back "yes, we thought you are an enderman who has reached stage three. but no mob other then the kings are as tall as you"

I laughed, I loved it when I made Navir a giant. Now I love it more since when I made him a giant, it made ME a giant. "well, I am not I have a feeling you know that I am a human. so no point in a 'big reveal' "

"I had you pegged for a human already." the villager said putting the book back "The mobs heard tales of Humans. they say that when one is around a human, great fortune will follow and the closer you are to the human the greater the gifts that will come" He said as he turned to me with his hands together again like a average villager.

"Soooo, I am some sort of good Omen?" I asked while raking my head around the thought of their mindset for humans. The villager nodded and responded "Yes, but some think of it as a story. while others take it to heart I think it is non-sense though there are many who believe in that tale" He said with as he turned to look out the church's window to see many villagers lined up at the door to see this large man. "we think it is best to keep your identity of a human under wraps. else you will be swarmed by many mobs. though some believe in the story, the craving of human flesh can prove greater then that belief"

I gulped and nodded not wanting hordes of skeletons and Zombies to hunt me down just to eat me in particular "I... I can pass for a enderman stage three mob! I am tall and my robes are rather black!" I said jumping up with a smile to which the villager nodded and smiled a bit "It's fitting, now you may rest a night but come morning you must leave the village if word does get out you are a human, they will turn this place upside down looking for you."

I nodded, it is understandable that they would say that. I wouldn't want my village to be burned down due to some stranger who happened to fall from the sky and land outside of town. I thought about leaving anyways I wanted to try and make a house on my own and make my own food and live a grand life. living in a village might put a damper in that plan. I was then led by the villager to a room up at the top of the ladder, it being a sort of Attic room. I thanked the villager and quickly set down on the bed. it becoming nightfall and the villagers dashing to their homes. I dreamt about the wondrous future ahead of me, Who knows! maybe this minecraft has some mods!

If only it would be that way for him, though sadly word has spread that a human who is seen to be 'large, pale and brown' among the lands. quickly reaching the ears of the boss mobs of every mob.


	2. Chapter 2: The Iron Golem

A skeletal body bursts through the main gates before quickly dashing through the hall ways. dodging other block skeletons and some human like people who wore dark grey outfits. The skeletal person didn't care about the weird glances and glares it got as it dashed through the hallways leading to a large pair of obsidion doors. which it quickly opened to walk into a dimmly lit room. with a red carpet that led to a large throne. and on it, to the surprise of many new visitors. sat a normal sized human. which looked funny if it wasn't for his eyes that weren't there and his sockets that were filled with a dark grey flame. He looked to the stage two skeleton that ran into the large room, the glare he had was replaced with a confused look to see a skeleton panting as it ran to his throne his voice boomed despite his appearence **"WHAT HAS MADE YOU RUN TO MY THRONE AND TIRE YOU OUT SO EASILY?!"** he asked his voice thundering through out the room. The skeleton flinched and retreated a bit but quickly ran back up to the man on the thron, catching it's breath before he started to talk

"Forgive me.. I had to run from the plains to here as fast as I could!" the skeleton begged for forgivness as he spoke which made the man on the throne grumbble a bit in anger but motioned for him to continue

"You see, There is a rumor curculating around the plains. if or if not it is true. I do not know, but I have reason to believe it is true." he said as he caught his breath and calmed down.

the man on the throne sat up and looking angry at how the skeleton has yet to get to the point. **"well, what rumor is it that is circulating that requires you to run here? ARE THE ZOMBIES ATTACKING?"** he shouted in a booming voice

"N-n-no, they remain the same and have not made a move. it-" he said trying to get out the rumor but the man cut him off quickly

**"IS THAT LONG LEG BASTARD UP TO SOMETHING?!"** he shouted again making the bones of the skeleton rattle as he shouted, by now a small crowd of stage three mobs appeared. as they are the main inhabitants and workers here in this skeletal stronghold.

"N-n-n-n-NO! the spiders are still peaceful and have not made a move against any mobs!" The skeleton said quickly when he stopped the king snapped again, now angered by this skeleton

**"THEN WHAT IS IT!"** he shouted as more and more third stage skeletal mobs gathered. they all had a grey colored outfit though some had suits while others wore casual clothes. they had the same color and design on each of them.

"SIR!" the skeleton snapped back, which caused the man to be shocked by the skeletons outburst but listened to what he had to say instead "Th-there are rumors of a..a human in the village in the plains." he said calming down and slightly in fear of his sudden outburst against the man on the throne. but what was shocking more was that the man's expression was not shock because of his outburst but because of the news he brought! after mutterings among the small audience. some worried and others overjoyed with the new. the man, who is most likely the king. gave a large growl which scilenced the whole room!

**"a human?! You sure?!"** he asked the skeleton who nodded so fast you thought his head was going to fall off, though surprisingly it didn't even though nothing held it in place. **"such has not been seen for..."** he thought as he tried to remember the first human that arrived. the first and ONLY human. **"Since. I became king.. Since the creation of this world!"** The man said as he stood now pacing at the base of his throne which caused others to look on in worry as he grumbled to him self with a puzzled look on his face... It went on for a while until he stopped in his tracks and turned to the skeleton **"We must not waste this opportunity! we must find this human.. do we have a description?!"** he said as he approached the skeleton

"th-they say he is a large man, larger then any else. and has pale skin" he said as he stepped back from the man as the fire in his eye sockets grew brighter and a grin stretched on his face. when he gave the description he growled to him self as he smiled scratching his chin, his hand turning to bones as he scratches. "Wh-what should we do your highness?" the skeleton asked which caused the king to stop scratching.

At this point the whole room was on the edge of their seats. so to speak, some with hopeful faces. and others full of terror, worried what he will say. the king looked to the crowd and shouted so the whole room if not he whole skeletal structure heard! **"we must find him, I intend to get as much information as possible from him. Besides!"** he said while sitting back down on his throne smiling to the crowd **"Good things follow in his wake. so let's try to get this man as soon as we can. maybe it will give us a bonus against the other mobs."** he said with a large bone chilling chuckle. the crowd had elated faces celebrating the coming of this human and their soon to be good fortune. While they did this unbeknownst to them a figure slipped out of the room with a large smile upon it's face

_"A human? After all this time?"_ it said, it's voice feminine but her figure hidden in the shadows as she headed away from the stronghold _"Might as well get a head start from the others."_ she said as she started to laugh as she headed out into the night. making her way from the Birch forest she was in to the plains. though the walk is long, the reward at the end of it is far greater then any risks that she will come across in her long trip, but unknown to her. what she is headed towards has already been found. by others.

As Navir awoke at the start of the day. looked around his church room, scared out of his mind. as it was not HIS room. his computer is not here or HIS bed or his t.v or radio or light! This gave him a slight panic attack until he realized the events of yesterday. his crashing to Minecraft and his night in the church. he sighed and got out of the bed. he put on his two satchels with a smile thinking of the adventures he will have. although he laughed when he realized he was ACTUALLY thinking about adventures. He looked down to his large pack. it seemed.. partially full? why he had nothing other then one wood block he opened it to see his favorite items in it! His Mp3 player, his camera, a lunchbox.. why is that there? and his ear buds to go along with the Mp3 Player. but also... a letter? he took it and it read

_"Dear 'Navir Rondook.'_

_I apologize for bringing you here but until you do what is required I can't take you back. but here are items to make it enjoyable._

_-A friend"_

He read it and it brought only cunfussion in it's wake. he shrugged and headed down the ladder. the Villager that took him in wasn't there. but he knew that he was supposed to leave this morning. But before he can get out the door it was kicked down and he quickly snapped his head to the door as he stumbled backward tripping and laid on the floor looking up the large person that kicked the door down. only to see a woman with light grey skin and vest with D-cup breasts. she had a hat that had the red and black beady eyes of an iron golem. she looked to be entirely the same color Light grey, her vest and skirt looked the same and she had a vine go down her left side much like iron golems design. her hair was grey as well and it was cut short and ended at her neck line. She looked down at Navir her eyes widening to the point that you thought they would either shoot some sort of laser or pop out of their sockets. he didn't want either to happen!

(Navir's P.O.V)

I stared up to the lady matching her stare. she looked rather cute and closer to my height then anything I have seen yet. I figured this staring contest went on long enough so I spoke up

"Ummm. Hi?" I asked which seemed to make her snap back to reality and to a realization of what she was doing causing her to blush deeply which seemed to stand out more due to her grey skin

"O-oh s-sorry for starring I was just.. shocked by your appearence" she said, despite her appearence she seemed shy and a bit timid. which earned a smile from me as I started to stand up

"oh no it's alright. To be honest I never thought I was this big but oh well!" I said with a laugh which made her chuckle a bit as I burshed my self off. "So. do you have a name miss?"

"I-I-I" she stuttered trying to say something but couldn't as she got caught up in my appearance. most likely my height again. which made me laugh lightly which she got embarassed again.

"I'm Jasmine, I am a stage three Iron golem." she said finally as she smiled to me which I responded with a smile of my own

"pleasure to meet you jasmine. I am Navir Rondook." I said with a respectable bow to her. Might as well act like Navir if I AM Navir. though she must not get bowed to a lot as she blushed again and turned to look around outside

"Th-th-thank you.. Navir, I uhh am here to guide you some where safe." she said as she turned back to me with a smile, I nodded and headed to the door picking up my pack along the way.

"Well then Jasmine. thank you very much for your help. now let's head off shall we?" I asked her. she smiled widely and headed out the door, I followed her and closed the door behind me and I turned to her and looked off in both directions wondering which way I should head off to "So.. any idea where to go? or where 'some place safe' is?" I asked as she nodded and pointed off into the north east direction "We can head off to the golem lands if you want. it is safer from mobs there then anywhere else really." she said as she pointed to a mountain region that was laced with snow as well

"Alright let's head there. seeing as I should get away from here as fast as possible as mobs most likely know of a man who fell from the sky." I said. I knew I was supposed to lie and say I was a Enderman at stage three. but this was an iron golem, a person who protects human to the death! might not want to pretend to be a mob around them. I followed her as she started to head off towards the mountain which was rather far in the distance but reachable. I gave one last smile to the village as I started to head into the woods surrounding the plains as we marched to the mountain-like region with a smile. "so Jasmine, what are the golem lands like?" I asked her and she turned her head to me as we walked and gave me a smile before answering

"well, they are ruled by two golem kings. one snow the other Iron. we are friends with the snow golems as they have the same goal as us which is to protect the villagers from the mobs. so we all share one large strong hold, though the snow golems are working on making their own." She said as we walked along the path heading to the mountains "I know there are kings but what about queens or princesses and princes?" I asked as the thought came to my mind, I know of kings but I have yet to hear of queens "well. we have no queen as the first mobs to spawn were males. which is how the kings are kings and not queens. And they have no children so there are no princesses or princes. but the stage three mobs all have a shot at being a king or queen. so we keep our fingers crossed until then." she said with a smile. we had idle chater for a while as we headed to the mountains.. If this is all that's going to happen during my 'stay' here I guess I can grow to enjoy living in this world.


	3. Chapter 3: The Snow Golem

"This is taking a while isn't it Jasmine.." I asked as the sun started to already head down, felt like we were walking for hours but it's only been like... ten minutes. The sun likes to move pretty fucking fast for a giant block in the sky!

"Y-yes, it is going to be a while before we get there. the two of us ran out immediately when we heard about you. our kings decided to keep it under wraps so the whole stronghold didn't run out to try and find you." she said as we headed through the forest. the sun now fully away and the moon out to play, there were no mobs in sight yet. either they were hiding because of the giant man and golem that were prowling the forest.

"It's ok I get it... wait, did you say 'two of us'? Who went with you?" I asked as I slowed slightly looking to her confused, if someone went with her then where is she? Did the unthinkable happen to the person? But mobs respawn don't they, or do certain mobs stay dead? I'll ask those later when there isn't confusion in the air.

"O-oh! I forgot to tell you!" she said as she turned to me like she suddenly realized some sort of grave detail she should have mention at the start. she looked around desperately then after a while she caught sight of something behind us and her fear was replaced with a look of joy "Oh. there she is!" she said as she waved behind us

"Wha-what is it?" I asked confused as I turned my head to look at what she is waving to behind us. "Is someone here?" I asked as I peered into the darkness of the trees. though it was dark the color of a snow white jacket with brown sleeves stood out clearly. though I couldn't get a good look because who ever it was, was hiding behind a tree hidden. Her face hidden by the darkness.

"Hello? who are you?" I asked puzzled and slightly worried that there was some hostile mob stalking us this whole time. but Jasmine seemed to be smiling and waving to the person behind the tree. So I lowered my guard a little bit but still looked on, curious as to who was there

"Hey Rebekah! Come on out and stop hiding! it's kinda weird!" she said as she beckoned the person, who I guess is named Rebekah over. during this I thought back to what she could possibly be. but after like a straight second of thought. It clicked!

"Oooooh, a Snow Golem! I should have guess that I mean you two do share strongholds right?" I said slightly loud which caused the shadow to jump a bit and slink further behind the trees. Sadly it seems girls do not like it when you suddenly start to shout in realization. judging by the figure slinking behind the tree.. and the worried look I got from Jasmine. the: 'Why'd you do that for?' look is strong with this one.

"s-sorry I didn't mean to startle ya' " I said laughing lightly as he stood straight causing my head to hit some of the branches of the trees. I had no choice but to lean again to look at people with having a stick stab me in the eye! "I was just confused as to who was following us, I mean I don't usually have stal- err people following me" I said. stopping my self from saying stalkers. as it is most likely an insult.. well, it IS an insult but I have a feeling she gets called that more often then you would think.

"I-it's alright sir, I meant to introduce my self but..." she said staring up to me as my head reached the branches. did Navir's height always put people off like this? I should have made him smaller. It's hard to hit it off with people when you look like a damn stage three Enderman on steroids! .. She noticed she was staring an as if right on cue she blushed and looked down which earned a laugh from me. jasmine, however, blushed as well as she did the exact same thing when she saw me

"It's alright, now then.. Rebekah was it?" I asked her which she nodded with another blush. Never have I have seen so many blushes in one day, wouldn't they pass out from all that blood going to their head? "Well, Rebekah, would you like to walk up here with me and Jasmine while we head to the Golem's stronghold? Much better then walking in our shadow don't you think?" I said which earned a small giggle from her and a smile, she nodded and headed up to us and then I could clearly see her appearance.

She was as white as snow white. which makes sense, she is snow... I think? she had a pumpkin as a hat and her hair was orange like the pumpkin as well. her jacket was a winter jacket, it was very large too. and funny enough, she had charcoal buttons on her jacket! and she had black colored eyes. "I-if you are alright with me walking with you that is?" she asked nervously and I gave her a nod and a reassuring smile

"Since you have already been walking with us since the village I don't see why you can't get closer and walk without fear of a spider jumping you from behind." I said with a chuckle. but the mention of a spider attacking she almost instantly ran up to us and glanced worriedly behind. arachnophobia at it's finest there! she calmed down when there was no spider in sight but still she seemed on edge because of it. "Sorry didn't mean to make you so scared." I said in a saddened tone which made seemed to shock her

"N-n-n-no it is not your fault! I-I just have a bad history with spiders is all, no need to feel sorry." she said with a smile. obviously trying to cheer me up. I think I made her feel guilty with the way she responded. but I was the one who made her all scared, I should be feeling guilty.. buuuuuut, she does kind of look cute when she's like that so I'll let her keep her mindset.

By this point the sun light was completely gone from the sky and the stars and moon replaced it. I admit it, it looked beautiful. Then again I played enough Minecraft to know that we will soon be in trouble. "I think we should get a small temporary shelter set up for the night, just so we don't get attacked when we are all dead-tired." I said which the two girls responded with a nod and a yawn which ended up causing me to yawn as well. Damn the contagious yawn! I smiled and opened my pack, taking out some tools which were lent to me by the villagers. nothing fancy, just some stone tools like an axe, pickaxe and a sword.

While the girls started to clear away some grass and replace it with wood I gave them from my first tree. I went to work chopping the trees down and collecting the wood. It was much easier to do now that I had an axe. when I was using my fists it took twice as long as it did now! After I chopped down a good amount of trees in the area. the girls got done with the flooring. I was curious as to how to change it into planks so I asked the girls and Jasmine showed me. She took one log and gave it a swift tap which caused the logs to change appearance into that of four wooden planks!

Following her example I set away to turning three-fourths of the wood into planks. saving the other logs for emergencies. I quickly set away to making a decent sized house. no cube box or small two block high house. because of my height I needed to make it three blocks. at minimum! After a good while I put the last block on the slanted roof. the girls made a door for the house and used the wool they brought with them when searching for me to make three beds, they obviously came prepared for an emergency like this. I took my bed with a smile and put it in the middle of the back wall in our 7x7 house. the two girls put theirs on the blocks closet to the left and right walls, though my bed needed to be made larger. so it took up three blocks instead of two like the others.

"Thank you girls for your help. this house would have been done by morning other wise." I said with a chuckle as we started to set down our beds. the two girls gave me a smile as they finished putting their beds down "oh it is alright Navir, we are happy to help with anything you need." Jasmine said as Rebekah gave a nod to agree with her. "Well thank you again." I said as I sat down on my bed. as the two girls climbed into theirs.

"Can I ask you two something?" I said as I looked between the two as they turned to face me. "what is it?" asked Rebekah who was trying to straighten out her covers. "Yes what do you want to ask?" asked Jasmine who was adjusting her pillow. "I was wondering. why did you two try so hard to find me? is it because of the rumor about humans?" I asked as the two blushed and suddenly their attention hastily turned back to what they were doing. "O-oh, well.. Y-you know that the golems love to protect the villagers right? the 'cube humans'?" said Jasmine as she looked back up, I nodded and looked to Rebekah who seemed to finish for her "w-well, when we heard there was a real human! the type of the legends. the whole stronghold practically went into a uproar trying to go out to find you. they all wanted to meet this human and try to find him and try to follow him and protect him. partly because of the 'Good fortune' legend but also because of our love for humans." Rebekah said as she hid her face. probably because she just said that golems absolutely LOVE humans, like the villagers... was that a love confession? before I could ask Jasmine chimed in

"The king held them back as to not leave the entire strong hold defenseless. so we two were sent out to find you and try to get you to come to the stronghold so he could meet you himself... We were, very lucky to have been chosen to do this." she said with another shy smile on her face and I looked between the two, smiling, Rebekah seemed to have gotten a grip and she smiled back "Well I couldn't have asked for any better guides. I'm glad that it was you two that were picked." I said in a light hearted tone. That... that just sent them over the edge. Their faces turned to the colors of beets and the smiles grew wide. they tried to thank me for the compliment but I guess they were too overwhelmed by it to get anything out... I laughed at the sight and the two embarrassed girls decided best that it was time to drop it and try to get some sleep. I tried my best as well and laid down.

though I couldn't sleep, the sounds of spiders slurping and grass crunching under a silent monster's foot steps kept me up. though I did look the part with my eyes closed and the covers on. I just couldn't sleep. Then I heard a noise Inside the cabin. I peeked an eye open to see Jasmine looking up from her bed to me and my bed. she seemed to be trying to find out if I was asleep. I decided best to pretend I was and remained still... After a good while of staring she smiled and did what I didn't she would have done during my entire time in Minecraft. She leaned over from her bed and took hold of the side of my bed closest to her. she then pulled my bed! She pulled my bed closer to hers and the two single beds became one double bed. I, even though surprised, still pretended to be asleep.

The Iron golem then wrapped her arms around me and cuddled up to me. despite having my eyes shut tight now because we were close to each other. the one thing anyone could notice, even if blind! is that large smile that was on her face. well.. since I didn't want to rain on her parade I thought it best to not speak up or move away.. After a while she seemed to have fallen asleep again and even then her grip didn't loosen, So I sighed and did what any man would normally do in that situation. I decided to go to sleep for good, which seemed easier now that there was an iron golem practically ON me.

* * *

**Hi everyone ThatsAlotOfHighelfs here. and I would like to thank you for reading this chapter and to tell you there will be more on their way to you soon, maybe once a day if not one every other day. **

**I should tell you about Navir, Navir Rondook is his name and he is a RP character I made up not too long ago for an RP server.. maybe... Last February? anyways, let me explain Navir in detail. The Navir here has the same appearance and detail as the Navir that I use for RP, so every scar he has in the RP server I play, or every addition he has, like a crystal sword that is sharp enough to cut diamonds if enough force was applied to it, will appear on him. **

**Navir got into a lot of 'nasty situations' though. his ENITRE left leg's skin is basically scar tissue. The Navir in the story knows this so don't expect him to go strppin' willingly! he has other scars as well but I will describe them as they come into view when ever something happens that need him to remove his shirt for whatever reason. **

**Oh and his robes are enchanted with runes so that he is always warm in them, and if he falls in water and gets out. he will dry off almost instantly. same with snow, though only if he allows to be wet or covered in snow. and believe it or not but Navir has a few tricks up his sleeve that others could only dream of!**

**Well until next chapter! See you then!**


	4. Chapter 4: Back Breaker

After what seemed like only minutes. I awoke to the sun shinning into the small house from the door. I stretched my legs out and lifted my head to look around the room to see if anything happened while I was passed out. What I saw nearly gave me a heart attack! I was being hugged by a Iron golem lady. now I know I shouldn't be freaking out, she's an iron golem and doesn't hurt humans right? Well.. that doesn't apply when she's passed out and dreaming! I saw Jasmine and freaked for a second, as I didn't remember her pulling me closer to her and tired to get away from her large suffocating hug. That was one of the many mistakes I will think I will come to make. I tried to slink away from her but she grumbled something in her sleep, something about Endermen and gripped me tighter. I didn't know if she gripped me tighter as to dream about protecting me? or if it's about trying to break an Enderman's spine. and I didn't like that option because I seemed to be filling in for the Enderman. I tried to get her to wake up but the bone crushing hug she gave me seemed to leave me breathless. When I thought all was lost, dramatic I know, I heard a noise behind me. tilting my head slightly I managed to see a sleeping figure get out of her sleep and put on her pumpkin hat.

Rebekah looked around the room. rubbing her eyes to remove the sleep from them. and when she saw me and Jasmine she froze. I guess because she just woke up it took her a while to comprehend what was happening as you could practically see the gears in her head turning again as she squinted her eyes. She just stared at us for like.. a good minute or so before her eyes widened, seeing that I was being crushed by a sleeping Golem. "JASMINE wake up!" she shouted which only caused her to shake her head grumbling and gripped me tighter. I could only imagine the look on my face but it must have been a painful one since it caused Rebekah to get up, run over, and create some snow seemingly out of thin air and dump it on Jasmine.

I guess the ice cold snow gave us the desired results. as Jasmine suddenly woke up freaking out brushing the snow off of her. meanwhile I was busy rolling to the floor due to her sudden freak out. I gasped out for air, finally getting a good breath in while Jasmine looked to Rebekah angrily "What was that for Rebekah! I don't wake YOU up so cruelly!" she said in a angry tone looking to the snow. Rebekah looked hurt but yet shocked, probably because Jasmine didn't know what she was doing. "W-why are you yelling at me for!" she shouted in response, clearly angry at what she's been doing. the two were about to have a large verbal fight which might have led to snowballs and a broken house until I, with help with the wall and bed frame, lifted my self up a bit, clearing my throat to get the two girls attention. Rebekah was shocked that she decided to get into a fight without seeing if I was ok while Jasmine looked worried, most likely because she didn't know what she did

"Hate to interrupt your fight and all, but could you two go and calm down and explain what happened while I make sure nothings broken?" I said with a smile as I Winced at my back and put a hand to the spot with the sharp pain.

"N-navir! what happ- HEY! what are you doing!" was all Jasmine managed before she was dragged out of the house by Rebekah who was most likely going to explain what happened to her. How she managed to drag out a large Iron Golem is beyond me, maybe it's because Jasmine didn't expect it, maybe it's because Stage Three Mobs are naturally strong. which wouldn't be surprising. After they left I reached into my potion satchel, taking out vial of instant health. I gave it a small sip as I didn't want to use it all as I should treasure these potions until I can make more of them. The pain in my back seemed to vanish in an instant. though I didn't drink it all so it was still sore, At least nothing was broken so that was nice.

While I was fumbling around with my potion trying to get it open and drink it, I could hear what sounded like an argument outside, the two girls no doubt. it went from an argument to what sounded like an explanation. it never went past that as Jasmine opened the door to look to me. I was sighing in relief now that the pain, most of it anyways, was gone. I turned to give a reassuring smile to Jasmine but she looked like she had tears in her eyes. she sat down on her bed while I stood standing

"I'm so. so. sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, I should have been more careful!" she said as she started to cry slightly, I guess it's a Golem's worst fear or nightmare. Causing harm to a human. I sighed placed a hand on her shoulder to get her attention. thankfully it worked and she looked up to me. My expression must have been different then what she expected as she looked a bit surprised to see me happy instead of upset or angry. "It's ok, I'm not mad. No one has control of them selves when they sleep so I can't blame you." I said which I got a smile for, she stood and wiped her eyes of tears and to her surprise I gave her a reassuring hug. just to make sure there were no doubts that I was angry.

She seemed to blush a bit which made me smile. seems easy to make girls blush here, a hug will do the trick and BOOM insta-blush. We headed out to meet a worried looking Rebekah who cheered up when she saw us. and even more so seeing that I wasn't angry and that we were both smiling. she ran over to the two of us. giving me a hug, since I guess she thought I was broken. and Jasmine a hug which must have been an apology for dumping snow on her "Well, let's get going. We can leave the house here for any body that's traveling the forest and needs a place to rest." the two nodded and I went back in to grab my pack and the two took their beds, leaving just mine in there. I wouldn't need it anyways so I didn't care. As we started to head closer to the mountains. the weather started to colder. though it didn't bother me much as my robes were enchanted to keep me warm in ice cold conditions. I only noticed how cold it was due to the snow falling. we seemed to be entering the snow golem's territory. further in we would get to the iron golem's territory which is only noticeable due to an iron fence marking their borders.

Rebekah jumped with joy as she saw the snow. I would too if I saw my home, or in this case my yard which meant home was not to far away. "You seem a bit overjoyed." I said as she stopped and smiled to me going back to walk at my side. "This was my first time out of the golems' lands so I am glad I managed to make it back with nothing to bad happening." She said with a smile as she looked to the snow covered spruce trees "I think it is because they don't want to mess with two powerful ladies who can most likely win any fight." I said getting a smile from the two. But that was about to be put to the test.

After a few minutes of walking in silence. there were the sounds of footsteps with no other distinct sound. The three of us knew in an instant what it was and turned to face a blocky freshly spawned creeper. since I was the closest it was going for me, luckily I am no noob dumbfounded that he is in Minecraft. I knew how to deal with creepers. and that is to hit-and-run as I call it. I delivered a kick to it. it started to hiss but it was knocked back a bit, I used the chance to retreat a few blocks. causing it to stop hissing and charge again. this time the girls responded. Rebekah threw only a snow ball to stun it. while Jasmine quickly delivered a punch, the creeper acted like a freight train hit it and flew backwards into a tree before disappearing into a puff of smoke. leaving behind floating Sulfur. I watched the two work like a team and it was outstanding. though after my kick I retreated and got mesmerized by the fight. I didn't see where I was headed and bumped into what I thought was a tree... until it made a curious gurgle. not like a Zombies groan but more like something... bigger. I turned to see what made the gurgle to notice a large figure hunched down a bit staring at me. it was as black as night and it's eyes a bright purple. the moment I looked into it's eyes I knew what it was. and regretted my stupidity. I was about to utter some swear for how stupid I was before I was hit with the force of what the creeper seemed to be hit with. and I was sent flying past the two girls into the same tree as the creeper. Monkey see monkey do it seems.

I didn't disappear like the creeper but I was still hit pretty hard and landed just as hard. I turned just in time to see the two girls look to me in horror, tears in Rebekah's eyes and anger in Jasmine's as she turned to look to the enderman who met her stare. it's head seemed larger since it's jaw opened widely to emit a more horrifying growl then when I bumped into it. the last thing I saw before I blacked out was Jasmine charging towards the Enderman while Rebekah ran up to see if I wasn't dead. after that it went black, I came through partly from time to time. to hear the sound of Rebekah sobbing and the dying cries of an Enderman then I fell under for good, slipping into a slumber

* * *

**Thanks for reading! please leave a review about the chapter and follow and favorite the story if you like it**

**I am thinking about allowing people to make OCs for the story though I am still wondering how to implement that. or where they would spring up if I do allow OCs. but see you tomorrow for another chapter! -ThatsAlotOfHighelfs**


	5. Chapter 5: Waking up

**Authors note: Hey guys sorry I was gone for like, a week or so. School ended up taking a bit too much time then expected. but I am back now with a new chapter.**

* * *

I didn't dream during the time I was knocked out, I was never knocked out before so I don't know if it was because I was knocked out. or because I usually don't have dreams. But I was 'aware of my surroundings' so to speak. I could hear the sound of what sounded like an enderman being killed. Crying of course, most likely from Rebekah who ran over to my unconscious body or Jasmine who seemed to be more openly caring about humans since she went One On One with an Enderman and won. I guess technically I AM dreaming, but the outside world is making it's way into my dream, so to speak. And my dream is what I can faintly hear. just sounds but.. colors seem to go with the sounds. the cries have a dark blue and seem to fill the darkness only slightly. the death of an enderman filling the void with a bright red, over powering the dark blue of crying. But the sounds both grew fainter and fainter until I was left in complete darkness and silence. Was I dead? Or did they just leave me? ok now that idea must be complete bullshit because they are golems, That's like saying a cop wouldn't want a doughnut... Ok I admit that might be a bit of a exaggeration on my part, No one can match a cops hunger for doughnuts. Anyways, It turned out I wasn't dead or left alone as, as if something compelled me to, I awoke with a large start sitting up feeling tired still. I blinked the sleepiness out of my eyes and looked around where I was. I was in a room, no big surprise there, but it was mostly made out of chiseled stone blocks. the floor was made of dark spruce planks and covered with a green colored carpet. to me it looked like dark green. but the room was dark so that might have been why. I was laying on a large bed, my feet sadly dangle a bit over the end of it but it is still large considering My legs would be on the floor if it was a normal sized bed. but it was a large bed too, I mean it was the length of three minecraft beds put together. the room had three doors to it. One had the sounds of conversation coming from the other side so I guess it must have led to a larger room or a hall-way of sorts. the other I could smell food coming from so it must have been a kitchen, but I didn't hear anything coming from the other one. so no one must have been in there.

"AH! You're awake!" Jasmine the Iron Golem said as she came from the kitchen, which is indeed a kitchen seeing as she brought a large plate of food and behind her I could see counter tops as well as stoves and crafting tables. I didn't respond as she quickly set the food down and dashed over to me. Trust me, if a girl who is either as strong as iron or IS iron starts to dash at you, your gonna' get a little freaked out. But as if the Minecraft universe decided to toy with me more. she practically LUNGED at me, giving me a hug which hurt a lot more then usual. I winced and returned the hug but quickly tried to get her off of me, I didn't like being strangled in a hug it's like drowning in soda, being killed by something that you like. She got off with a embarrassed and saddened face. "Ok, that's two times I was almost killed by a hug." I said with a laugh only to earn more embarrassment from her "S-s-s-sorry, I just got a bit over excited when I saw you awake. we were worried you might have been in a coma" She said as she went to get the plate of food again. only now did I realize, I was fucking starving! As if on cue my stomach emitted the largest rumble you heard that you thought a zombie mob was in the room, groaning. Jasmine laughed obviously and handed me the plate of food. I gave her this look, the look as if receiving a divine gift. She gave me some silverware, surprisingly Minecraft has that. and I dug in almost instantly, wasn't even a minute and that I was full and the plate was so empty you would have thought they just came out of the washer!

"thank you SO much for that jasmine, must have been out for a while." I said with a laugh as she smiled taking the plate away from the bed and setting it on the table before heading back to me. sitting next to me on the bed, now I might have been upset at this and question her about it. But she gave me food! "So Jasmine, what happened after I was punched into the side of a tree?" I asked and Jasmine seemed to have another look of sadness on her face. remembering that I was hurt quite badly. "W-Well, Rebekah ran to tend to you and I took down the enderman that got you..." She said taking out an ender pearl. Knowing full well it was from the one she killed earlier "..And after that Rebekah gave you some of your potions to help mend some of the broken bones you got from the punch. though some are still mending" She said, now knowing why her hug her like it was.. well, breaking bones! I nodded then looked around the room again "So then what happened, where am I?" I said as I turned back to her. "After Rebekah tended to you. we headed as fast as we could to our stronghold. Once we got here the iron golems seemingly Flooded out of the stronghold to meet us. but after one look at you quickly started to rush us to the Apothecary to get you proper treatment. After that was done I decided that it is best not to have you get swarmed by Iron Golems so I took you here. there.. were some complaints but our king allowed me to. and here we are! I-in my room..." she said seeming to be embarrassed by the fact that I was here. _I have a feeling there is more then a need to protect me compelling her! _I cleverly thought in a clever tone, cleverly. I had a faint smile but hid it. "So then, Just me and you huh? Alone? In a room? _together_?" I said putting an emphasis on Together, It got the reaction I was hoping it would. Her faced turned so red she practically glowed in the dark! She quickly got up and put some distance between the bed and her "N-n-n-no I-I-I-it's nothing l-l-like that!" She said stuttering. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I started to laugh. I laughed so much I thought I was going to bust a lung! "I'M just messing with you!" I said. After a good ten minutes of my laughter. Jasmine responded, with a pillow to my head which she must have gotten from the chair she seemed to have been resting on while I was sleeping to keep watch on me. The sheer force of the pillow pushed me off the bed and to the floor. That kind of shut me up. A horrified gasp was heard on the other side of the bed as Jasmine ran up to me. incredibly pale "Sorry! sorry! So sorry! I didn't expect you to get hurt." She said as she lifted me up off the floor to examine if anything else was just broken. I then realized that they took my robe and shirt to get to my broken ribs it seems. I still had pants, thank god, must not have broken anything below the waist it seems. But this body, Navir's body or well. My body, is indeed Navir's body. I could see the scars from all his experiences! There was one across my right shoulder 3 inches wide and it stretched around my whole shoulder. there was also one where he was stabbed in his arm when he was attacked by a slaver. two scars similar in size on his forearm, equally apart from each other. Not to mention all the arrow wounds and slices on his sides from countless sword fights. the largest scar on my chest was one where the slaver first got me, stabbing me through my back out through my chest. luckily 'magic' saved my life. and ended his.

Upon seeing the scars on me Jasmine froze, she must not like the looks of a human, a person she is supposed to protect with her life, so drastically wounded with so many scars present, she set me down and turned away as to not look at them. feeling a bit awkward and not wanting her to be so traumatized by scars anymore, covered my self with a blanket from the bed. "S-sorry about that Jasmine. just a lot of things happened in the past." I said as the images of each and every attack flashed through my head at once, making me remember how they felt even though I never felt them. It was scary. and it ended as quickly as it started. I stumbled a bit and collapsed into a sitting position on the bed. the memories, they are really frightful and painful. I never should have made Navir go into these many fights! Jasmine saw me collapse to the bed, my face turning pale and sweating from the intensity of the memories. I breathed heavily, practically panting. Jasmine saw all this and sat next to me. comforting me with a hug, finally not crushing me like all the others. "S-sorry Jasmine those memories were just.. a little to intense and overwhelming" I said forcing a smile to my face but she just hugged tighter and nodded. I saw that the room here wasn't dark due to no torches but due to the fact it was night. Being full as I was, I was tired. So I yawned and went to lay down, the Golem still clinging to me. at this point the memories drained everything I had and I couldn't argue. I just closed my eyes slowly drifting to a peaceful sleep as an iron golem practically cuddled into me as I slept. My last thought before I passed out was that I hope in the morning I don't end up with a broken spine.


	6. Chapter 6: Breakfast time!

**Author's note: OOPS! Forgot I had this story...sorry**

* * *

As Navir slept again in the stronghold of the golems. a new fiasco has started up at the zombie's stronghold who, along with every other stronghold, are reacting wildly to the news of a human appearing here in their world. But these Zombie mobs do not wish to take Navir alive. the one thing that they crave above all else! is human flesh, Not cube villagers or even stage three mobs but true humans like our Navir. They would go to such lengths as allowing them selves to be mortally wounded if it meant just ONE bite of humans.

The zombie's stronghold wasn't like the others but yet similar in the aspect that it portrays aspects of them, as the skeletons have a stronghold made of durable bones and the Golems' either Iron for defense and main building supports and snow for decorations. The zombie's had their stronghold look like a run-down, decayed city. The stronghold had rotting bodies scattered around it, those who 'taste terrible' get thrown here that or the left overs from feasts. There were mossy cobblestone walls surrounding the city and stronghold and mycelium for the grass. The average day for the zombies were fairly simple. roam around the city, meet neighbors, and if you get hungry you head out to the plains and feast on cattle or villagers, depending on if it's night. though thanks to the current Zombie mob boss it was eternal night around the city.

The reason the zombies have what seem a city is that they are the ones with the most Stage three mobs! How this happened baffles the other Mob bosses. Many Zombies get hunted down when they spawn though. even enemies might team up to take down a stage three zombie, as when one is near death they posses unimaginable strength, the stage three Zombies are in that state. near death but healthy, Strong yet weak. They can pack a punch but can't take one as easily as a skeleton would or other mobs for that matter.

Now as the stage three zombies, or let's just use S3 when referring to these type. Anyways when the S3s started to roam about their daily business. One was running straight to the stronghold, now running is frowned upon unless absolutely needed, They prefer old ways from time to time and some might not even run when near death! but this one was running like there was no tomorrow! He bursted through the Stronghold's doors which caught the attention of a **gigantic **sized zombie, a stage two or S2 zombie in appearance as he didn't seem human and was rotted like the uncommon S2 zombies.

**"Speak maggot fodder!"** The Zombie mob boss shouted to the S3 that ran into the stronghold. which caused him to straighten up and look as serious as a soldier on an inspection. "I did as you said boss, we headed to the village the human was rumored to be at." the boss nodded but he quickly went into a glare **"I sent three others with you! what happened!?" **The S3 started to break under the boss's glare and spoke with a stutter "W-well, when we arrived the wolfs were already there and trying to get a whiff of his scent so they could follow him. We tried to flee but they spotted us almost instantly and tried to stop us." He said as the zombie boss started to grip his large throne so strongly that the arms started to crack a bit "The others were... taken down, but I managed to get away back into our territory" He said the large zombie growled loudly and took large strides to the S2 that walked in who was now backing out of the throne room **"You are lucky the information you gave was useful!" **he threatened as he raised his foot over the S2 but planted it back beside him, sparing him. The boss was pacing the large throne room while the S2 ran out of the room faster then when he ran into it! "**The wolves want him? Hmmmm, what is their goal in this?"**

* * *

**(Navir's P.O.V)**

I awoke with a stretch and a yawn, surprisingly I was not crushed this morning despite the fact that a Iron golem was hugging me while she slept! I looked around the now bright room thanks to the sun being out and saw the lovely chiseled stone and spruce wood making the floors and walls. though one thing caught my eye. That was of course, the sleeping golem Jasmine! She slept with a smile on her face, most likely from the fact a human was in her bed, Naughty naughty Iron golem. I chuckled and tried to get up from the bed but the iron golem again had an iron grip, luckily she wasn't trying to hug me or break me but she did want me to leave from the sight of it.

I tried my hardest to try and get out of her grasp but I just ended up dragging her out of bed, and she still didn't let go! I tried to head to the room that holds the kitchen as my stomach was making a noise you thought you would hear from Star Wars. I opened it, jasmine in tow and still sound asleep, and stepped into the room to look around the iron kitchen! The walls and counters were iron blocks and the stove was iron and even a fridge! which I thought weird because fridges aren't a thing in MC though then again, neither are weird human looking mobs or strongholds... well those are around, but not mob bosses! ... well those are around too BUT ONLY SOME!

I went to the fridge and opened it, I didn't know what face I was making but it must have been somewhere along the lines of 'witnessing a miracle' and 'present from god' as the entire fridge was stocked. Pork, beef, chicken, carrots, potatoes, you name it! it's all here. By this point Jasmine started to wake up. About time really, I just dragged her across two rooms! She got up and rubbed her eyes looking around the kitchen partly confused, but upon noticing me the gears in her head went into overdrive! She went wide eyed and looked around the kitchen again "Oh what happened? Wasn't I in bed?" She asked as she looked confused around the room I did the only thing I could have done and replied "Yes, you were, with me. But when I tried to get up you subconsciously clung to me like I was about to POOF in thin air" I said as I took some of the pork and beef from the fridge to the iron stove. leaving an embarrassed Jasmine behind.

I began right away cooking, it's pretty easy to cook. just add some coal then throw in the meat in the top and BOOM, insta-food. The Iron Stove seems to cook faster and allows for more things to be cooked as a normal one would cook for eight units of anything cook-able like food or cobblestone. this one seems to cook for at what seems to be eleven units, that's only because I cooked elven pieces of food so that I didn't look like a weirdo trying to cook thirty-two pieces of pork for just the two of us!

I took the plate of pork and beef to a table here in the kitchen "here, I made us breakfast Jasmine." I said to her as she smiled and took a seat opposite of me at the table, I handed her, her plate of food and she smiled and began to eat instantly. I took my plate and began doing the same... After about ten minutes all the food was gone, leaving two satisfied people to sit in bliss. But something was bugging me so I spoke up "Hey Jasmine? Where is Rebekah?" she looked to me then tilted her head "I.. I don't know, last night I went to make us some dinner but when I got back you were up and she was gone" Jasmine said as she got up to look around the rooms, both the bathroom and the kitchen and the bedroom. the only thing we found was a note at the foot of our door. I picked it up and opened it to read what it said

'Dear Navir and Jasmine

I have decided it would be in our best interest to report to our Mob bosses about what happened, I will tell the snow golem boss the details while I hope you, jasmine, will tell yours the details as well.

Navir, I think it is best that you remain within the stronghold for a couple days until the word about your arrival quiets down, it is for the best as the Hostile mobs have been reported searching the town you were in at nights, but they were chassed off by the wolves who we believe to also be searching for you. We don't know the lengths to which the wolves would do to get to you but when it comes to humans, the mobs seems to... lose their reasoning.

P.S: me and jasmine restocked the fridge to help accommodate you, we hope everything in there is too your liking.

-Rebekah'

I handed the note to jasmine who gave it a quick read before smiling and putting it away in a pocket in her vest "Seems I am rather important aren't I." I joked and earned a light laugh from Jasmine. "The Hostile mobs, some would like to keep you as they believe in the legend of 'good things' following in your wake, and others just want to eat you to try and see what you taste like." I blinked a few times stunned but after around thirty seconds I gave her a shrug "Well to be expected, I am quite the rare commodity." I said with a smile as I dusted off my robe. "Should we... head out?" I asked as I motioned to the door, Jasmine nodded happily and opened it for me. which I responded with a humorous bow earning a small giggle from her as I headed out into the strong hold!


End file.
